This invention relates generally to musical instruments, more particularly, it relates to an adjustable cymbal stand thereby gap between two cymbals can be regulated rapidly to create various sound effects and a user may have options in use of a whole set or part of this invention.
A generic pedal cymbal stand shown in FIG. 1 contains an upper and a lower cymbal, which are controlled to tap each other to generate sound. If the gap between the cymbals is adjusted to become wider or narrower, the resonance frequency can be changed. A bearer unit is usually provided to the lower cymbal for bearing an upper cymbal, and similarly, another bearer unit is locked to a positioning rod for the upper cymbal to bear the lower cymbal. This architecture only allows a user to adjust the position of the upper cymbal, excluding the lower cymbal, by unlocking a wing bolt, moving the upper cymbal, and locking the wing bolt again. As the lower cymbal cannot be adjusted rapidly on the spot in a concert meanwhile, to obtain desired percussion timbre is rather difficult, and this is the point that this invention is trying to improve.